north_of_normal_shadowrun_fargofandomcom-20200214-history
Myhre Sisters
The Myhre Sisters Elle *'Name: '''Eleanor Johanna Myhre *'Position: 'Partner and chief draftswoman at Schultz + Stroh Architecture. Also a lieutenant in the Underberg crime family. *'Metatype: 'Troll - Jotun metavariant (''Homo sapiens ingentis gigantes) *'Education: '''Bachelors in Visual Art and Masters in Architecture, NDSU (later NDRU) *'DOB: '10/28/2034, Hawley MN, UCAS *'Family: 'Frank Myhre (father, deceased), Martha Schumacher Myhre (mother, deceased), Josephine Myrhe (sister, Fargo), Carla Myrhe (sister, Moorhead), Charles 'Chuck' Underberg (uncle, Rollag MN, UCAS), Roberta Schumacher Underberg (aunt, deceased), Ryan Underberg (cousin, deceased), [Underberg|Florence 'Ma' [nee Gardiner Underberg]] (cousin by marriage, Fargo), [Rasmussen|MacKenzie [nee Underberg Rasmussen]] (cousin once removed, Fargo), Angela Underberg (cousin twice removed, Fargo), Everett Underberg (cousin once removed, Fargo), Tyler Underberg (cousin twice removed, Fargo), Taylor Underberg (cousin twice removed, Fargo), Peyton Underberg (cousin once removed, deceased), Brady Underberg (cousin once removed, Moorhead). The undisputed leader of the Myhre Sisters, Elle is the brains of the outfit, both the oldest and the physically largest of the three, topping out well over three meters in height, as a Giant she stands out even in a town with a sizable troll population. Helping their father, Frank, at the sites he worked construction on, she always had a keen interest in buildings, which translated to her planning the burglaries the girls did in their teens and led to her career in architecture, which has given the Sisters valuable connections with Kilbourne Urban Design. When their cousin Buddy first became the representative of the Callahan Family in the area, he was quick to bring independent operations, like the theft and fencing of stolen goods the Myhre sisters did, in under his own umbrella, an arrangement that has proved profitable for both the Underbergs and their cousins, the Myhres. Josie "Jo Mama" * '''Name: '''Josephine Anne Myhre *'Position: 'Blocker for the Pain (as 'Jo Mama'). Also an enforcer for the Underberg crime family. *'Metatype: 'Human (''Homo sapiens sapiens) *'DOB: '''5/27/2037, Hawley MN, UCAS. *'Education: 'Associate's degree in Physical Education from MState Technical College. E2 rating in Krav Maga. *'Family: 'Frank Myhre (father, deceased), Martha Schumacher Myhre (mother, deceased), Eleanor Myrhe (sister, Fargo), Carla Myrhe (sister, Moorhead), Charles 'Chuck' Underberg (uncle, Rollag MN, UCAS), Roberta Schumacher Underberg (aunt, deceased), Ryan Underberg (cousin, deceased), [Underberg|Florence 'Ma' [nee Gardiner Underberg]] (cousin by marriage, Fargo), [Rasmussen|MacKenzie [nee Underberg Rasmussen]] (cousin once removed, Fargo), Angela Underberg (cousin twice removed, Fargo), Everett Underberg (cousin once removed, Fargo), Tyler Underberg (cousin twice removed, Fargo), Taylor Underberg (cousin twice removed, Fargo), Peyton Underberg (cousin once removed, deceased), Brady Underberg (cousin once removed, Moorhead). The only Human of the three Myhre Sisters, Josie is used to being half the size of her sisters and having to work twice as hard. Her smaller size (all things are relative, she's a respectably intimidating 1.75m) made her the primary when the girls were still doing basic breaking and entering. Literally overshadowed by her Giant sisters, Josie has studied hand-to-hand combat, works out obsessively and has a vast and extensive suite of cyber- and bio- ware to try and keep up to her sisters, making her arguably one of the most dangerous of them. She is known for her ferocity both in the streets and on the Roller Derby track. Carla *'Name: 'Carla Roberta Myhre *'Positition: 'Manager of Diemert's Cafe , titular leader of the Blind Pigs gang and soldier for the Underberg crime family. *'Metatype: 'Troll - Jotun metavariant (''Homo sapiens ingentis gigantes) *'DOB: '''12/17/2039, Hawley MN, UCAS. *'Education: 'Bachelors in Business from MSUM , Class D trucker's license. *'Family: '''Frank Myhre (father, deceased), Martha Schumacher Myhre (mother, deceased), Eleanor Myrhe (sister, Fargo), Josephine Myrhe (sister, Fargo), Charles 'Chuck' Underberg (uncle, Rollag MN, UCAS), Roberta Schumacher Underberg (aunt, deceased), Ryan Underberg (cousin, deceased), [Underberg|Florence 'Ma' [nee Gardiner Underberg]] (cousin by marriage, Fargo), [Rasmussen|MacKenzie [nee Underberg Rasmussen]] (cousin once removed, Fargo), Angela Underberg (cousin twice removed, Fargo), Everett Underberg (cousin once removed, Fargo), Tyler Underberg (cousin twice removed, Fargo), Taylor Underberg (cousin twice removed, Fargo), Peyton Underberg (cousin once removed, deceased), Brady Underberg (cousin once removed, Moorhead). The youngest of the Myhre Sisters, "little" Carla was always the baby of the family (figuratively speaking, as a Giant, she is nearly as towering as her sister Elle) and her sisters initially tried to keep her out of their "extracurricular" activities, an effort doomed to fail as Carla's curiosity led her to look into it on her own, getting her more deeply involved in the criminal side of things than her sisters ever would have done on their own. Carla's the most classically 'gangster' of the three, running a bar/restaurant as a front for their fencing operations, leading her own gang of smugglers (the Blind Pigs ), and getting deeply involved in the local Ascomanni scene, which means she's never lacking for discrete, part-time muscle. She also runs their Moorhead operations, and is the 'Face' of the Sisters businesses especially now that they've been given Brady's operations on that side of the river, including his street pushers and the Corner bar. Return to: Underberg Family Category:Underworld Category:Moorhead Category:People Category:Troll Category:Human Category:Sports Category:Business